


Arya's Toy

by GatherGar



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bad English, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Giants, Innocence, Light Sadism, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Shrinking, Surprise Sex, Torture, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatherGar/pseuds/GatherGar
Summary: Arya's getting something really special: a shrunk living toy who don't want to die. Sorry for the terribile english.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Arya's Toy

Sewing... she hated it.

But now those terrible lessons would be over. In the south there would be no point. Arya ran to her room. Winterfell was on the move. It was as if the castle were animated by its own strength. There were people from all over. There were those who carried luggage, those who chatted, those who enjoyed the morning sun, those who worked, those who trained.

The next day, however, the castle would be emptied. Arya would leave with the procession and the snow-capped towers would disappear from sight.

When she entered she was struck as usual by the smell of home and for a moment she realized what she was leaving behind. Maybe she would never see that room again. There would be no other occasions to do so, since her home would be King's Landing. In any case she would not become a lady that was certain.

She threw herself on the made-up bed and lay down on her stomach. She had already packed her bags and Needle was in her sheath, ready to face a thousand adventures. Arya pushed herself up onto her elbows and noticed a kind of moan emanating from the precious pillows.

"What?"

Arya quickly removed the pillows and revealed what was beneath it. It was a small thing that appeared at the sight of her. He wore a little brown dress with a kilt attached and had thick sunny yellow hair. "And who would you be?"

The figurine turned and saw the large face above him. He spoke in a high-pitched voice: "I'm just a human like you. Please don't hurt me."

Arya grabbed him quickly with her fingers and he struggled uncontrollably. "You look so much like an insect to me and we squash them." She began to press on the little body that screamed in pain. "No, no wait. Don't kill me, please."

Arya smiled and stopped twitching her fingers. "So what am I supposed to do with you?" she brought his body close to her face to see him better. He looked like a nice guy, maybe a little thin, but Arya was curious of what he was, and where he came from.

“You are lucky enough to be in the presence of Arya Stark. I am a noble you know. But how did you get here? " She squeezed his body in the fist of her hand. She wasn't known for her patience.

There was a sinister crunch between the boy's screams. “No, no… wait. I'll tell you what I know. The fact is that -Ah- I don't remember anything. I found myself in this room all of a sudden, but I'm sure I have a purpose ... Stop it please! My name is Fly."

Arya realized that if she continued to hold him she would have killed him, but she wouldn't have enough fun. She dropped Fly on the bed, where she bounced a couple of times. Arya noticed that a trickle of blood was dripping from his body. "Very pleased, Fly, but forgive me if you have to try to survive me. Let's see how you fare against me."

She tried to squeeze Fly with one hand, but he lunged quickly to the side, despite the broken bone and the obvious loss of blood.

"Lady Arya, I beg you, don't do this!"

Arya was not discouraged. "You must know I hate being called a lady." She threw a punch at Fly who stepped back and avoided it. She continued like this for a while with Arya laughing as Fly dodged her blows. "I've never had so much fun."

She had tears in her eyes. Fly was panting. "But even the most beautiful things have an end" Arya said happily.

The boy prepared to avoid another slap, but this time Arya threw herself on him with her whole body. She crushed Fly without any difficulty and lay on her stomach on the bed. She could feel the little boy being crushed by her body, roughly under her belly. Arya laughed gleefully as he tickled her navel. She could feel him stirring in the blue folds of her dress. She stretched as far as she could, putting as much weight on the tiny boy as possible.

He was her toy now. “You are lucky enough to be crushed by my noble body. You are lucky." Short moans sounded below her.

"What's up? Am I too heavy for you?" She rolled away from him, revealing the squashed little body.

"W-w-we can talk. P-please don't c-crush me." Arya smiled and started poking him with her finger. "But now you are mine and I can do what I want."

Fly slowly got to his feet. He was bleeding in several places and his right arm hung limply along his body. He was trembling with fear from head to toe.

Arya felt slightly guilty and stroked him for a while to calm him down. She sat with her legs apart on the bed, with the little creature between them, without stopping to caress him. “Well, maybe I've exaggerated a little. It's just... I've never had such a thing. Tell me, would you rather die or be with me forever?"

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Stay (maybe) for more.


End file.
